Stranded In A Ghost Town
by Lil-Randomer
Summary: When six friends are stranded in an unusual town where a weird house of wax side the house are two brothers who have a special way of making the wax figures look real...Nick/OC May Contain Swearing and things of a mild sexual nature.
1. Information

Name: Ashley Madeline Fox

Nicknames: Ashes, Ash, Maddie.

Age: 23

Friends: Blake, Carly, Dalton, Nick, Paige & Wade

Looks: Long Blonde Hair, Green Eyes, Tan skin, is about 5'5.

Personality: sarcastic, witty, happy, aggressive when needed, would do anything for her friends, helpful, loyal

Likes: partying, camping, drinking, nick, her friends, singing

Dislikes: being scared, when she or her friends are sad, fire, annoying people.

Bf/ Gf: Nick

Name: Nick Jones

Age: 25

BF/GF: Ashley

Name: Carly Jones

Age: 24

BF/GF: Wade

Name: Paige Edwards

Age: 24

BF/GF: Blake

Name: Dalton Chapman

Age:25

BF/GF: -

Name: Wade

Age: 27

BF/GF: Carly


	2. Chapter 1: The Diner

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting in a little diner with Paige and Carly whilst the boys were off doing their own things, creating chaos no doubt.

"Mm. There's a place in tribeca for 3000" Paige said munching on her fries pointing to an ad in the newspaper.

"That's too expensive. The money I saved up wont cover two months rent. I'm gonna have to work every second I'm not in class until graduation" Carly told us.

"Carly, don't even think about not going" Paige said threateningly.

"Im not." Carly muttered looking down as if she was lying.

"Good. Because you know how proud we are of you" Paige said excitedly motioning to me and her.

"It's just an internship" Carly said smiling even though we all she was really excited but didn't want to show it.

"At instyle magazine" Me and Paige squealed. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Or would you rather stay at the waffle house as a waitress forever?" Paige said teasingly

"Yeah and you could have like 8 children before the age of 30 and live in a little caravan with no job and ….." Paige and Carly nudged me out of my rambling by laughing and Carly said "No, Thanks"

"Yeah" We all laughed looking at the covers of instyle magazines.

Wade then walked up and sat at the table with us.

"Hey, babe"

"Hi" Carly said back

"Sorry, there were these two drunk rednecks wrestling in the bathroom" wade told the girls.

"Really" Carly said teasingly

"There's no rednecks in New York" Paige said smugly looking at wade.

Wade smiled uncomfortably whilst I gave Paige a semi glare for putting him on the spot like that and Carly gave her and shut-the-hell-up look

"No there's not" wade muttered clearing his throat at the very awkward silence that was now occurring at Paige's _oh so delightful comment_ *note sarcasm*

"Im gonna see what Blake's doing. He seems to like that car more than me nowadays." Paige said jokingly. She got up and walked off in the direction of Blake. Both Wade and Carly looked at me and I guess it was my time to leave.

"Im gonna go see if nick and Dalton are behaving you know what there like "I said rolling my eyes teasingly know that nick and Dalton are never behaving they're always causing trouble or up to no good.

I got up and walked to where Nick and Dalton were which was inside the diner.

"Hey guys what havoc are you causing now" I said tauntingly raising my eyebrow.

"What makes you think were doing anything bad" Nick said putting his hands around my waist and kissing me on the lips

"Yeah don't you have faith in us anymore" Dalton said with a puppy dog look on his face looking more like an idiot than a puppy dog.

"No I don't not since the car incident" I said winking at the two boys we walked back out of the diner to sit with wade and Carly

"How you doing? Hello." Dalton said filming us and other people

"Ah" nick said kicking the cup out of the homeless guy's hand

"What's up, crow man" Dalton said referring to the man

"Get a job." Nick said to the man

I watched them shaking my head and walked off to the table where wade and Carly were sat, nick sat sideways and pulled me between his legs so we could all fit on the same side of the table. I could see Dalton giggling and filming me so I poked my tongue out and crossed my eyes.

"What do you think guys? Gonna be sweet games tomorrow, huh?" wade said looking at us trying to 'Bond' but failing miserably.

"Yeah" Me and nick said but nicks wasn't as sincere as mine

Dalton starting speaking gibberish trying to imitate wade and was pointing his camera at Wade and Carly.

"Dalton, please don't film me" Carly said when she realized what Dalton was doing

"What?" Dalton said trying to act innocent but still obviously pointing the camera in Carly's direction.

"Please" she begged.

"Im not filming right now" he tried to cover himself by lying.

"The red light's on idiot" I muttered to him smirking knowing he got caught.

"Come on, put the camera down" nick said reaching across me to shove Dalton's camera down

"You know she doesn't like having people up in her face. She folds under pressure" nick said tauntingly whilst me, Carly and Wade glared at him, their glares were anger but mine was disappointment.

"You got something to say to me?" Carly asked boldly wade gave me a worried look. "Meow sibling fight" I said and Carly softly glared at me.

"No, I think you've already spoken enough for the both of us, don't you? Nick said to her callously disappointing me even further.

I love my boyfriend but Carly was my best friend too and their sibling fights always make me stuck in the middle.

Carly just nodded and didn't say anything else we had all heard this argument before.

"You guys are lame. I'm out of here. See ya" Dalton said stealing some of Carly's fries and walking off.

I pulled nick up too and said "can't you be more nice to your sister please?" I know Carly heard me because I saw a grateful look on here face.

"Baby we've been through this before she's the good twin…

"And you're the evil one yada yada yada I know" I said to him angrily.

He started to laugh and pulled me closer to him by my waist and tried to kiss me but I turned my head which made him softly lift my chin and kissed me it was starting to get heavy when I heard Paige shouting at Dalton "Dalton, put down that damn camera. God"

I started to laugh and I shouted "Dalton you might wanna come back over here before Paige shoves that camera somewhere you don't want it to be!"


	3. Chapter 2: Shot wheels and camping

So after the whole Paige trying to kill Dalton and his camera thing we decided to carry on driving. Me, Nick and Dalton were all squashed in the back of wade's tiny car because Blake wanted to be alone with Paige. So it was wade driving, Carly in the passenger seat and me, nick and Dalton in the backseat and I just had to be in the middle of them. Wade turned up the radio because it was talking about the football game we were going to.

"It's going to be packed tomorrow." He muttered to Carly.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Speaking of packed my legs are killing me back here, man." Dalton said moving his legs around accidentally kicking me in the process.

"Ouch Dalton" I said rubbing my leg, frowning at him.

"Ooh sorry ash I didn't mean to kick ya" Dalton said patting my hurt leg

I just smiled at him chuckling a bit.

"Don't worry, man, its not wades fault his little hot wheels car only fits two." Nick said nastily. Carly shot him an I-cant-believe-you look.

"It's more like a 'shot wheels' car, isn't it?" Dalton said laughing

"What did you do, go to the barber shop and ask for a He-Man haircut?" Dalton said and he and nick starting laughing.

I hit them both in the shoulders again "would you two stop it"

"Hey, why do you keep hitting me" Dalton asked clueless

"So you will get the message and stop being mean to wade!" I replied back. Not that I was really friends with wade anyway but Carly seems to really like him.

Then nick hit my shoulder but in a soft way.

"Why did you just hit me?" now I was clueless

"So you will stop being mean to me and Dalton" he said mimicking what I said.

"Shut up Dalton" wade said when Dalton was still laughing about what he said. Dalton was laughing still and starting tapping mine and nicks shoulders very annoyingly might I add and then nick hit him in the chest "Ow, dude. You hurt me" he said trying to laugh it off.

"What the hell is this?" wade said from the front of the car

"Oh man" Dalton moaned

"This sucks" Carly added

"So much for his little shortcut" I said mockingly after seeing that the road had been blocked off. We drove up along side Blake's car.

"I hope he's not gonna get us lost" wade muttered

"Yeah, right" Carly agreed

As we drove next to Blake's car we could see Carly head bobbing us and down and Blake had pleasure written all across his face.

"Damn! Yo, yo, wake up. Wake up" Dalton said shaking nick and laughing

"Oh my god" I said in shock.

Dalton took out his camera and started filming them "look at her. Look! Caught on tape." He laughed

Nick leaned forward and honked the horn twice which made Paige's head shoot up and slapped Blake's arm and Blake just smirked at us.

"Oh my god! What are they doing?" Carly laughed

"Is she flossing herself with that thing? Nick said laughing

"What are you doing?" Carly giggled

"Look at his face." Dalton shouted

I looked at Paige and I caught her eye I was still giggling but then I winked at her and she started to blush and laugh again. My phone starting to ring so I looked at the caller id: Paige

"She's calling me" I told Carly

"You are so busted" I said answering the phone whilst batting away Dalton's hands from grabbing the cell phone.

"Lip balm. I dropped my stupid lip balm" she defended weakly.

"She dropped her lip balm" I said to everyone, covering the mouth piece of the phone.

"Yeah right" everyone said laughing again

"So what's up" I said over the phone to Paige whilst leaning back into nick, who in return started to play with strands of my hair.

"It's getting late. What do you want to do" she said asking Blake

"Keep going, we don't even have tickets" I could hear him say.

"Babe there's going to be a million scalpers there. Besides if we keep driving, there's no way I'll stay up for the game" She said to Blake

"Why don't we just camp out? We're close enough." I said

"Yeah let's just pull over here. Come on. We'll wake up early". She said trying to convince Blake.

"Yeah all right" he said

"all right, were pulling over". Paige said to me

"All right" I said closing my phone

Blake honked his horn at us and we followed behind him looking for somewhere to camp out. I put my head on nicks shoulder but he moved his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders so my head was on his chest.

"Hey, wax museum" wade pointed out to Carly

"You like that kind of stuff wade?" nick asked

"Yeah, I don't know. Sometimes" wade said not sure if his answer

"I guess if you like things pretending to be other things. Which you obviously do. Right, sis? Nick said to Carly

Carly glared and nick and then looked at me I shot her a sympathetic look and she gave me a sad smile.

We drove for another 5 minutes before finding a secluded spot. We pulled up into a huge field, I'm so glad to be getting out of the _worlds smallest car_.

"We made it" Dalton said in a dramatic voice which we all smiled and chuckled about.

"You like it right?" Blake asked smugly and we all said our "yeah's".

"You car sucks, dude" Nick said to wade as they passed each other. I gave nick a stern look and he just gave me an innocent one back.

"Paige Ashley, come with me and we'll grab this stuff" Carly called over to us. I walked over to Carly and Paige to help them but I figured it's because Carly wanted to say something in private. We walked to the front of Blake's car, a little away from the boys.

"Well?" Carly asked expectantly

"I couldn't. There's no point in freaking him out now" Paige mumbled

"As opposed to when you find out you are pregnant?" I said

"Guys, im not sure, okay? Paige said quietly

"We just think you should have a conversation with him."

"He's been looking forward to this stupid football game for months. I don't wanna ruin it for him by stating a fight" Paige told us

"Paige, he's not going to marry you. His parents won't let him." Carly fought back

"Who says she wants to get married" I said seeing Paige's side of the conversation

"I've been late before you guys, when I know for sure, I promise to talk to him, okay?" she asked. We both nodded at her knowing we couldn't change her mind right now.

"Lets go" I said to them picking my sleeping bag back up and walking to where the guys had started putting the tents up.

*This is going to be a looong night*


	4. Chapter 3: Tents, Secrets & Tears

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and asked for more! Love you guys . if anyone has any questions to do with the story either PM me or write them on the review and i'll answer them in the next chapter. p.s. there is a link to show you what i think ashley looks like on my profile. Ciao ~

* * *

><p>After all three tents had been put up <em>*Yeah you heard it 3 tents meaning me and nick get the delight of sharing with doofus Dalton* <em>Me, Paige and Carly had grabbed a couple of beers and the boom box and sat next to 'fire' which at the moment was just a couple of logs in a pit.

"Yeah don't help us or nothing" Dalton said sarcastically to nick who I can see had isolated himself from us again choosing to sit away drinking and smoking.

"Let's set up"

"Oh Yeah" the boys started to play football at the same time as teasing Dalton by not passing him the ball or throwing it over his head.

"Pass it! Pass it!"

"You don't wanna… Too slow, too slow!" Blake said running around Dalton who was trying to get the ball. Blake through the ball back to wade but it was a little too high.

"Touchdown-Ahh" Wade turned to see where the ball had landed. Right next to nick who just ignored it and continued smoking.

*something bad is going to happen here* I thought as I saw wade stick his arm out asking for nick to pass him the ball. When nick ignored him again me and Carly traded worried/annoyed faces.

As wade went to grab the ball nick quickly jumped up and grabbed it throwing it into Blake's chest roughly.

"Nice Arm, I can see why they gave you a scholarship" wade said to nick a little pissed that nick was still being a dick to him.

"Yeah it's a real tragedy, aint it?" nick said mockingly whist putting his hand up and discreetly flipping him off. I shook my head in annoyance as Carly pulled me up to go talk to nick and wade.

"Yeah it is" Wade said moving a little closer to nick. Seeing this Carly walked faster and pulled on wade's arm.

"Wade. Help Dalton, okay?" "Please" she told him but we both knew what she was really saying was _'he's not worth it, I'll deal with him'_

Nick just smirked at wade as he walked off "bye wade" he said sarcastically.

"Asshole" I smiled at wade comment which nick saw and made him frown at me to which I just shrugged at him.

"You can be a prick to me, that's fine. But he didn't do anything to you". Carly said defending wade.

"So you admit that you did something" nick said smugly thinking he had caught his sister out of her '_lie'_

"I admit, according to you, I did something sure" she said smartly, getting tired of the same argument between them but me I think its quite funny to see them argue about it all the time and never get anywhere.

"You dimed me out"

"I did not dime you out!"

"When the sheriffs asked where you got the car, I said I didn't know. I didn't even know it was stolen… you're blaming that on me?" she asked strongly. I think all 3 of us knew where this argument was going to get us, nick would be pissed off, I would be smirking, and Carly would be upset.

"You could have covered for me. Huh?" nick said raising his voice at his younger twin sister. Carly just sighed sadly.

"You get caught stealing, it's my fault. You're resisting arrest,

And it's the cop's fault."

Nick laughed "he took a swing at me"

"Get kicked off the football team; it's the coach's fault. Mom and Dad kick you out of the house, it's their fault. You can't keep a job for two weeks; it's every manager's fault".

"I'm surrounded by idiots". The older twin claimed easily. I raised my eyebrow at him disliking the fact I had just been called an idiot, nick looked me and winked making me smirk and roll my crystal blue eyes.

"So why did you come? To piss me off?" she asked knowing she was right but we knew nick would make up some bullshit excuse about good and bad twins.

"Don't you get it? You're the good twin. I'm the evil one". And there it is the bullshit excuse that nick used when trying to piss Carly and their parents off.

"Grow up. You are so afraid to take things seriously". Carly told nick she has had enough of his crap.

"Yeah. As afraid as Wade is of leaving good old Gainesville?" "New York City. Well, I hear they got buildings as tall as the sky." nick said mocking to both Carly and wade knowing it would hurt them both in a way.

"Okay". Carly replied quietly knowing she would never win with nick.

Nick watched her walk away shaking her hands as I looked at nick seeing something that looked like remorse on his face.

"Your are such a dick to your sister" I said to him, looping my arms around his waist hugging him.

"It's for her own good" he relied quietly kissing my head whilst pulling me down to sit on his lap and passing me a beer.

We watched quietly as the boys played football, well I watched them play football whilst nick kissed his way down my neck.

"Nick, stop" I giggled but he just shook his head and carried on. I moaned as he reached my sweet spot that way directly under my ear.

"mmm, nick" I sighed moving my head to side to give him more room, I felt him smirk on my skin and started lightly biting my neck which made me start to breath heavier, I turned round roughly kissing him and moaning more when his tongue forced its way into my mouth.

Just as we started to make out the wind picked up sending all of us this disgusting smell, I quickly put my nose into nick chest so I wasn't sick and nick put his nose in my hair and threw his arm around my back.

"What's that smell?" Blake asked

"That's bad" I could hear called say.

"Oh my god" Paige said, I could just imagine girly Paige covering her face and moaning about the smell, lets just say camping and getting dirty isn't her thing.

I felt nick move his head from mine to shout "Dalton, did you crap your pants again?" I laughed into his chest and turned to look Dalton.

"No. I don't know. Maybe" He smelt under his arm pits for effect. "I mean, im wearing my work clothes, so…" He laughed.

The wind blew again sending the smell at us stronger than before, wade and Carly stepped closer to the trees with the flashlight and shining it.

"It's horrible"

"Something's dead out there" wade said. _*thanks captain obvious*_ I thought rolling my eyes.

"No, something's dead right here. We need to drink it back to life. Bless me, ash." Blake said trying to get the mood back into the group. I smirked grabbing a beer out of the cooler next to nick and threw to Blake, I grabbed two more for me and nick. *If were going to party, im gonna party hard*

The group were doing their own things; I had convinced nick to move closer to the group and we were currently having drinking games, Dalton was filming people with his camera, wade and Carly were drinking slowly together, Paige and Blake were cuddling and getting annoyed at Dalton which ended up with Blake spraying his beer at Daltons camera.

"Come on, man. You don't gotta spray it at me, dude" Dalton moaned wiping his camera lens but you can't say it wasn't his fault. Dalton went back to filming people especially Carly I smirked knowing he had a huge crush on her.

"Dalton, what did I say?" Carly asked him, she really didn't like him filming her she has confidence issues and doesn't like seeing herself on his camera.

"Alright, my bad, my bad. Sorry" Carly got up to chase after Dalton, I heard nick chuckling behind me. Carly grabbed the camera from Dalton and starting filming him "Oh and the tables turned" Carly said jokingly, I laughed knowing Dalton also hated being film which is why he films everyone else. I heard Dalton protesting trying to put his hand in front of the lens but tried hiding in our tent.

"Look how cute you are on camera, though. You look good" Carly told him. I smirked seeing the look on wades face when she said that to Dalton, we all knew that wade knew about Daltons crush which made it funnier.

"I think we might have to do a little makeover" Carly said making me and Paige jump up from our respective boyfriends lap to join her in making Dalton look like an idiot. Paige held up a blue shirt to Dalton's chest as Carly filmed "What do you think" she asked us giggling from behind the camera "he looked like a smurf" Paige laughed. We finally got him into some clothes which consisted of a bright yellow jumper, sun glasses and his hat off. Paige and Carly walked out of the tent in front of Dalton whilst I stayed behind in case he tried to take the clothes back off.

"You're coming out" Carly told Dalton

"I don't know" he relied uncertainly but I don't blame him I wouldn't either if I had been dressed up like that.

"If you don't, I will be so mad" she said to him teasingly. I knew he wouldn't be leaving the tent any time soon so I kick him out of it

"Damn, Ashley" I just winked at him and went back to sit with nick whilst Dalton got teased by Blake.

"He looks like Elton john, but more gay"

"Elton john is gay?" Dalton asked jokingly

"Ash" nick said to me softly. I turn to look at him but as I did he pushed his lips on to mine and grabbed my face. We started to make out again but time more passionate and again we got stopped this time by Dalton coming over to film us. "Don't even think about it. I ain't kissing you dude". Nick told him smiling. "Come on, you know you want to, dude" Dalton replied making all three of us smile. I pulled nicks face back to mine and started kissing him again trying to get closer and grinding myself into him when he forced his tongue into my mouth again, I felt him grab my hips to pull me into him moaning when we grinded into each other. I grabbed the zipper on his hoodie pulling it down and I felt him snaking his hands up my shirt reaching my bra where he put his hands under to squeeze my breasts. I knew we were being filmed by Dalton but at this point I didn't care.

We both pulled away from each other when we saw bright lights coming from a car. I grabbed my beer and stood up next to nicks chair as he sat their calmly.

"Yeah?" wade shouted

"Hey, yo, man, you need something? Blake also shouted

"What does he want?" Carly asked nervously

"He wants to cut us up, drink our blood and eat the rest of our corpses for dinner" I said mockingly to her getting a laugh off nick but a glare in return from Carly, she hates horror films where as I love them.

"Hey, can you turn off you lights, please?" wade asked still going down the polite route where as me and nick were getting slowly pissed off.

"Maybe were on his property?" Carly said to us

"Nah, we didn't pass a gate" wade told her. _*we don't need to pass a gate to be on private property, idiot!* I_ like wade don't get me wrong but sometimes he annoys me with his stupidity.

"Hey man, turn your lights off" like me and nick, Blake was also getting pissed of at this person.

"Im serious, turn them off or Im whooping someone's ass" Blake said walking forward only to be held back by wade.

I felt nicks hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me knowing how pissed off I was getting _* I guess my anger management and therapy isn't going as well as I thought* _I thought sarcastically. I gripped the bottle neck in my hand firmly having just about enough of this fucker and through it at the head light of his car.

"Nick!" Carly shouted only to turn round to see nick sitting down looking at me concerned and me breathing heavily with a pissed off look on my face. I couldn't look at her knowing how disappointed she is that I did that because of how well I was doing in anger management. I did however see the shocked look on everyone else's face as I moved in front of them and glare at the pick up truck.

"Yeah!" Dalton shouted at the pick up.

"That was great. That was great, ash" Dalton said tapping me on the shoulder making Carly glare at him.

"My girl ash here's hardcore" Blake said out loud and nodding to me as if giving me his respect for my stupid little hooligan act.

Carly grabbed my arm when I tried to turn to leave "what the hell was that about ash!"

I just looked at her and shook my head making her quickly let go of my arm.

"You are awesome ash!" Dalton said to me still hyped up from that little show. I looked at nick trying to decipher the look on his face.

"Don't encourage her" Carly told Dalton.

Everyone went back to the fire except me; I went to wades car and sat on it looking at the sky. I heard someone making there way over to me, I looked up seeing Carly.

"Its not getting better is it? She asked talking about my therapy

"I thought it was. I really thought it was but its times like these where I screw up and wonder why im even still alive" I replied softly back to her feeling tears in my eyes.

She climbed on the hood and lay next to me and grabbed my hand

"You're here because we love you and would be upset if you weren't here. You will get better it just needs time and for you to be honest about your past..." I cut her off her speech

"my past…you wanna know… umm ok at the age of 3 I saw my parents drink them selves into alcoholism and had to start looking after myself. At the age of 10 my mom became a prostitute so she could get money for her and my dad to feed their newly found cocaine addiction. At the age of 13 the men coming round my house started to notice me and asked if when they were finished with my mom they could have a round with me and at the age of 15 I saw my dad murder my mom and kill himself the drugs had drove them both crazy. That is the edited version Carly im not ready to tell the rest of it" I finished my rant about my past to look at Carly whose face was drowned with tears.

"Oh My God. Im so sorry all that happened to you and your dad killing himself and your mom" she said hiccupping from crying

"Don't be him doing that was the best thing that ever happened to me" I said wiping my eyes and gaining my tough exterior back. I jumped of the car hood and walked past the group into the tent and putting one on nicks t-shirts on to sleep in and lay under mine and nicks blanket softly crying. I heard someone come into the tent and take off there clothes and lay behind me.

"Its okay baby, im here and I always will be" I heard nicks voice say and kissed my head as I cried myself to sleep in nicks arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Naww ashley's had a bad past :( from now on the story is going to be different from the movie but still on the same storyline.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Following The Scent

Just want to say thanks to everyone for emailing me and subscribing :) especially liverpoolss who brought my attention me giving the twins different ages which i will fix :) Well here's the next chapter enjoy! XO

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it. Hey, it's 2:30! Get up!"<em>

"_Let's go, guys. Get up. Get up!"_

"_Wade, Dalton, let's go"._

"_We're gonna miss the damn game"._

"_Nick. Get up!"_ I opened my eyes and groaned when I heard something hit the side of our tent; I was too tired for this shit today. I turned to see nick looking back at me.

"You okay baby?" I didn't like nick looking at me like that, with concerned eyes it made me feel like im weak and pathetic.

"Im fine. Why?" shrugging his question off like I didn't know what he was talking about and he knows that too. I got up out of the blanket to get changed before Dalton wakes up and tries to film me naked or something perverted like that.

"Ash" Nick said sternly to me, I just carried on getting changed, ignoring him altogether he should know not to talk about my shit in front of other people awake or not.

"Fine" nick said in a pissed off voice smacking Dalton on the head, waking him with a jolt and gruffly telling him to wake the fuck up and get changed. I put my doc martens over the bottoms of my jeans and headed out of the tent silently which made me hear Dalton asking nick what was up with me last night and this morning and also hearing him say ouch which im guessing is nick hitting him. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't see Carly and Paige in front of me looking at me funny.

"Hey, you okay?" Carly said normally but the way she looked at me told me she meant about last night.

I put on smile knowing it would make them think I was fine "yeah im good, just really tired"

"I know tell me about it, I hate camping" Paige said with a little pout on her lips, making me and Carly laugh at her.

Carly and I needed to pee so we found a spot in the trees to go without being seen by the boys or Daltons camera, Paige came with us not wanted to be left with the 'men'.

"So you and Wade talk some more?" I asked quietly hoping not to upset her with the question, she sighed sadly looking at me.

"We're just in different places right now". She said softly, pulling up her jeans after relieving herself. "He hasn't given me a guilt trip for going, so I can't give him one for staying".

"Oh, my God, there's that smell again" Paige told us disgustingly putting her hand in front of her mouth and making us do the same.

"I think it's coming from over there" I said point in the direction of the smell with my other hand. Carly looked where I was pointing and grabbed my hand to move in the direction I just pointed to.

"Yeah, let's go follow the smell" Paige said to us sarcastically but still following us.

"What? I wanna see what it is" Carly said to Paige making her look at Carly weirdly and maybe trying to judge her sanity.

"Why?" she asked Carly not getting an answer from her.

Carly stopped pulling me but didn't let go of my hand I thought she was going to turn back and go to camp but the smell was stronger now "Come on." She said and started pulling me again.

"I cannot believe you're making me do this. Only you" Paige said from behind her hand.

"Come on, it'll be fine" I told her reassuringly wanting to see myself what the smell was.

"I'm gonna throw up" she moaned dramatically. "Oh, my God. I hate you both" she told us making us laugh but it was cut short by me and Carly falling down a huge hill.

"Carly! Ashley!"

Carly's hand had lost its grip on mine as I grabbed a tree stump in the ground to stop me from falling down the hill.

"Paige! Ashley" I heard Carly scream I looked down to see her stuck elbow deep in a road kill pit.

"Are you okay?" Paige shouted down to Carly showing no signs to go and help Carly.

"I'm stuck!"

I quickly got to my feet and ran to the bottom of the hill grabbing Carly's legs and trying to pull her back up.

"Nick! Wade!" I shouted hoping they could here me from where we were. I slid down the hill some more and grabbed Carly's hips and pulled her up a little, I could hear Paige shouting the boys and voices shouting our names from the trees.

"I got you Carly but were both slipping" I told her, I couldn't hold onto her much longer as we were both slipping closer to the dead carcasses.

"Wade! Please help me get out of here" Carly screamed frightened whist trying to keep her arms out of the blood.

"We're down here! Guys, help us!" Paige shouted from the top of the hill bank. Wade came through the trees looking around for us and the rest of the guys came behind him. Wade saw Carly and ran down the hill to grab her, when he had her I let her go to climb back up the hill to meet nick who hugged me into his body.

"There's a road kill pit down here" Dalton said stating the obvious to us.

"Yeah, that smells about right" nick said sounding like he was going to be sick. "You okay?" he asked me pulling me away from his chest so he could look at me.

I nodded my head slowly "yeah im good just hurt my head falling down the hill"

I could here Blake asking Paige if she was okay and wade helping Carly up the hill.

"You okay carls?" I asked her softly I don't want her to go into shock or anything.

"Yeah thanks for the help back there" she said to me looking at me with a grateful look on her face, I looked at her clothes seeing they were covered in blood.

I could hear humming sound which came from the pick up truck that just pulled up, it kinda looked like the truck from last night but he couldn't have fixed his head light that quick.

"Hey, is that the truck from last night?" Blake asked pointing in the direction of the dirty looking pick up truck.

"Not unless he fixed his headlight" I said to everybody voicing my previous thoughts whilst watching a redneck looking guy get out of the truck and grab the dead deer from the back of the truck.

"Hey!" Blake shouted at the redneck looking guy to get his attention.

"Don't you see that?" Carly said pointing to a human looking hand which I had only just realized was there. "What is that?"

The redneck looking man walked over all the road kill and grabbed the hand pulling it as we all watched wide eyed, _*maybe some serial killers like the Hewitt family from the Texas chainsaw massacre live out here_* I though jokingly

"No way" wade whispered in disbelief that this man was pulling a hand from dead animals "What are you doing, man?"

The guy had pulled the hand from the pile of road kill making everyone sigh in annoyance when they realized that he was joking and the hand wasn't even real.

"_Anyone need a hand?" _The redneck guy said waving the hand around. _ "I'm just fooling. It's not real, see" he said hitting the back of the hand making a tapping noise._

"God" Carly said in annoyance we had only just woken up and this day had already been crap for her.

"_I found it on the side of the road a few weeks ago" the guy said as if we still want to talk to him._

_Carly walked over to Paige and tried brushing herself down, I saw Paige give Carly some water to wash her hands with _*hmm so she is good for something other than keeping Blake satisfied*

"_What are you guys doing here?" the redneck asked us giving us a wide smile showing us his dirty teeth._

"We were all camping up through those trees" wade told the guy as if talking to him was an everyday occurrence."Hey, is there a gas station around here?"

Well, I got some gas in the truck if..." the man was cut off with his offer by wade_._

"I need a fan belt".

"What?" Carly asked him looking pissed making me smirk.

"Just busted" he told her looking apologetic.

"Of course. Perfect" she said sarcastically to him and continued cleaning her hand of the blood.

"_Bo might have one. Runs a station in Ambrose" the guy told us pointing in a direction in which im assuming Ambrose is, * this Ambrose place must not sell toothpaste* I thought when I saw his teeth again._

"Where's that?" wade asked him politely

"_Fifteen miles up the road"._

"Let's just get one in Baton Rouge. We'll put it on when we get back" Blake trying to convince wade to leave his car behind.

"Man, there's no way I'm leaving my car. What if that guy from last night strips it?" he did have a good point that guy could be pissed at what happened last night and steal wades car.

"You're gonna miss the game, then" Blake said showing that all he really cared about was this stupid football game that most of us didn't even want to come to in the first place.

"Yeah, well, that's not why I came" wade said strongly looking at Carly making me smile.

"All right, look. I'll run you up to the station. Kickoff's in a couple hours" Blake told wade.

"You're already late you still got find a scalper and you gotta snag tickets. Y'all should just go now. I'll stay with my car" wade said but got an are-you-sure look from Blake. "It's fine. Get me a fan belt on the way back. Make sure it's a 15 –inch".

"Gotcha" Blake said to wade patting him on the shoulder.

"_I'll give you a ride" a voice said making me look at the redneck guy whom I think we all forgot was there._

"You serious?" wade asked in disbelief.

"_If you like" the guy replied back shrugging his shoulders which were probably as dirty as his teeth._

"Well, yeah. Yeah".

That's cool? Blake asked wade looking a little impatient.

"Yeah, if it's cool" wade said pointing to the guy who just nodded his head.

"I'm going with you" Carly told wade making everyone look at her and if im being honest I didn't want her to go with this creepy looking guy.

"Carly, no" Paige said to her seemingly feeling the same way I did about Carly being with the dirty man.

"Yes. It'll be fine" Carly said looking at Paige smiling then looking at me and nodding.

"All right, let's go. Come on, Paige" wade said starting to pull Paige back up the hill.

"_Nick look at her you can let her leave looking like that" I said to my boyfriend who looked at me and then back to his little sister._

"Carly" he shouted to her making her turn round with a frown on her face, probably thinking he was going to make a smart ass comment.

"What?" she asked with a sigh but smiled when he took of his wife beater and gave it to her to wear.

"I'll leave tickets at will call" Blake shouted down to us but talking to wade and Carly.

"Thank you".

"All right. All good, man" Blake said back then talking to Paige pulling her through the trees back to the camp.

Carly stood by me and nick and pulled off her dirty shirt and giving it to Dalton to hold while she put nicks wife beater on. I looked at the redneck guy and saw he was checking out Carly with a dirty smirk on his face _*no pun intended even though its true*_I stood in front of her protectively and gave the guy a menacing look but he just smiled and laughed when the guys mimicked what I was doing, he looked at me and winked which nearly made me throw up in my mouth a little.

"Oh, it's okay" I heard Carly say behind me, I turned to look at her but ended up laughing when I saw Dalton was holding up her shirt to block the guys view.

I looked at Carly and said seriously "if he touches you I will kill him" to which she smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug whispering thanks in my ear.

"Come on, baby. So let's get out of here" wade said grabbing Carly's hand and pulling her towards the truck leaving me, nick and Dalton standing on the hill.

"Man, you're just gonna let them leave like that? With a guy who throws road kill in a pit for a living?" Dalton asked nick seriously making me and nick look at him with humorous looks on our faces if anyone could make me and nick smile its Dalton that's why all three of us were so close… well that and we all live in the same apartment.

"You clean shit for a living, Mr. Septic-Tank-Man." Nick said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the hill. I turned my head to look at Dalton and mockingly said "What's the difference?"

"Well, I don't walk through it, that's one." Dalton said looking proud at himself but faltered a little when he said "That's a difference, right?" me and nick just laughed harder and walked off leaving a confused Dalton running after us.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Bo & House of Wax

Hey guys sorry i havent posted for a while but as bo says "someone very special to me just passed" my nana died so i really didnt want to post a story or do anything really but now im back and with a vengence, so get ready for a new chapter :D

* * *

><p>I found myself again sat in a car between Dalton and Nick but this time we were in Blake's car which was so much roomier so thank god no more injured legs from the amount of times Dalton had kicked me in wade's stupidly small car.<p>

At the moment we were stuck in traffic that looked never ending and it was Boiling outside which I think got everyone irritated and I'm definitely considering getting out of the car and walking. _Maybe_.

"Dude, it's over" Nick told Blake from the back seat, he was just as frustrated as the rest of us plus I don't think nick wants to see the game anyway.

"It'll move" Blake replied with hope in his voice but I think we'll need a little more than Blake's hope to get us to the game in time.

"It's not moving" Paige moaned at Blake stating the obvious of which we could all see.

"We'll make the second half" Blake said to us trying to convince us that if we wait we might get to see the end of the game that none of us except Blake care about.

"I'm not sitting in this" I told him sitting forward in my chair and moving my head next to him so he could hear my over Paige's whining.

"What do you want me to do?" he said aggravated but not snapping at me, he knows that it wouldn't do him any good.

"We have to go back"

"Turn around".

"I'm not missing this game" Blake said strongly to us.

"Turn the car around, okay?"

"They're waiting for us already".

I laughed when Blake started to hit his head against the steering wheel in annoyance. After 10 more minutes Blake finally turned the car around so we could head back to the camp, then for Blake and Paige to pick wade and Carly up.

"Hey Paige you'd better call Carly and tell her that we're coming back" I said to Paige, leaning against nicks shoulder and with my feet in Daltons lap _*yes I don't have my seat belt on sue me*_

"Why can't you do it" she said turning to look at me and raising her eyebrow wondering why I was ordering her to call our best friend.

"1. Because im comfy and 2. Because I told you to do it" I sarcastically smiled at her showing all my teeth.

"Ok bitch" she said rolling her blue eyes at me in joking manner whilst pulling out her cell phone and started to call Carly

"Thanks hoe" I replied with another shit eating grin feeling nick starting to rub little circles in my arms and also feeling Dalton tapping some kind of beat on my Boots to which I raised my eyebrow at him but a smile on my face, I could never be really angry with Dalton no matter what he did.

"_Hey, it's me. We're heading back" im guessing Carly answered... _

"…"

"_Traffic. Did you get that fan belt_ _thing or whatever?"_

"…"

"_So where do you want us to pick you up?"_

"…"

"_We'll camp in the same place as yesterday,_ _but away from that pet cemetery"_

"…"

Paige put away her cell and turned to Blake "they haven't got the fan belt thing but they said to just head up the road that we got off at for the campsite but it's washed out at the end so they'll meet us there".

"Wait so they don't even have the stupid fan belt yet?" I asked her frustratedly blowing my bangs out my face getting angrier by the second.

"No, but hopefully they'll have it by the time we get there don't worry" Paige said back to me a little frustrated herself but looked at me for a minute before saying "just calm down" I presume that it was supposed to comfort me in some way seeing as she didn't say it in a patronizing tone.

I just 'hummed' and put my head back against nicks shoulder and closed my eyes hoping that if I fall asleep we'll be there when I wake up.

Carly's P.o.v [Before the phone call]

We finally made it to the garage in Ambrose which I didn't think actually existed so I kinda feel guilty for being suspicious of that guy but then again he was really freaky so I don't feel that bad.

"Hello?" wade shouted through the garage shutter door and waited for a reply. When I didn't hear one I went to the front door but there was no-one in sight.

"Hello?" I said opening the door of the garage. I looked at wade who was looking through the windows on the shutter door. "You see anybody?"

"No, nobody" he said to me shaking his head. I felt my phone vibrate and ring in my pocket and pulled it out to see Paige's name on the caller i.d.

"Hello?" I answered walking away from the door.

"…"

"Really? Why? What happened?"

"…"

"No. There's no one at the gas station. I don't know where we're going right now".

"…"

"Why don't you just head up the road that we got off at for the campsite? It's washed out at the end. Call us when you get there we'll meet you" I told her walking further away from the garage and up the empty streets of Ambrose.

"_..." _

"Cool. See you then" I ended the call.

"Hey there's that house of wax" wade said pointing out the creepy looking building that seemed to be old.

"Wade, what about the fan belt" I asked him trying to distract his attentions from the freaky building back to the reason we hitchhiked with a random man whom I thought was trying to either kill us or kidnap us.

Wade stopped in front of me "well there's no one at the station" he pointed out to me, to think about it there's no one anywhere.

I looked around again spotting a church to my left "why don't we ask someone in the church?"

"All right. All Right" he replied as we walked to the church that also seemed old looking. We walked in the church and stopped at we saw in front of us. There was a service going on and we had just walked right in the middle of the priest saying his prayers, I saw a man kneeling turn round and look at us and the priest gave us a look for interrupting a personal thing.

"Oh! Um we should go" I whispered to wade who just replied with a quiet yeah. We walked out of the church quietly feeling bad for what we had just walked in on.

"What should we do just wait out here?" I asked him feeling a little awkward waiting for a funeral to end just so we could get a fan belt.

"I don't know. I feel kind of messed up waiting outside a church waiting for a funeral to end." Wade said to me as if he just read my mind.

I heard the church doors open behind me so I looked to see that guy who was kneeling come out of it with a kind of sad/pissed off look on his face.

"Hey, sorry about walking in. we didn't know…

"You shouldn't have walking in" the guy said cutting wade off mid-sentence and started to smoke.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that we have car trouble. We're not from this town" Wade told the guy trying to apologize but also telling him why we walked in on the funeral, I could see that he was failing miserably so I pitched in. "were actually looking for a guy named Bo, he works at the gas station"

"You found him"

"Really? Well um we need a fan belt" wade told him awkwardly clearing his throat. "We were camping up the road…"

The man or Bo as we now know him as laughed in disbelief again cutting wade off mid-sentence.

"A fan belt? You walk in on a funeral for a fucking fan belt?" Bo said looking like he couldn't believe that we had done just that making us feel a whole lot more awkward. "Well, let me just go dump the casket in the ground. I'll be right there"

"Look we're sorry" I told him trying to make him realize that we did feel bad and we were actually sorry. He looked at me and said yeah in a disbelieving voice and carried on into the church.

"That's twice today. I'm an asshole" wade said as I passed him. "Let's just go back to the road.

"Hey" I heard a voice call out to us from behind, we turned to see Bo looking less pissed off coming from the church again. "Hey I'm sorry. You know, someone very special to me just passed. And I didn't mean to take It out on you" he told us looking at us sadly.

"No, no, no. it's totally understandable." I replied to him with a sympathetic smile.

"I reckon things will wrap up soon. Why don't I meet you guys back at the station in about a half? Bo said looking at me and wade.

"That would be great, if that's okay?" I asked him not wanting to put him out after the walking in on the funeral thing, he looked at me and quietly said "yeah" before walking off back to the church.

I turned to wade with a smile on my face "Great" I started to walk off but soon stopped when wade wasn't following. "What?" he turned to me slowly with a little bit of an annoyed look on his face "nothing. Looks like your fan clubs gotten a little bigger." He walked off in front of me as I looked at the church shocked "are you serious?" I said not believing him. "Yeah. I am serious. It's obvious Dalton still has a crush on you too but then again he likes Ashley too so I'm guessing he likes anything that walks." He said bringing up the fact that Dalton likes pretty much any girl.

"Oh my god. Okay, that's three times today. You're officially an asshole." I told him making him stop in his tracks "let's go see your famous house of wax" I said sarcastically waving my hands in the direction of the building.

"But I'm still your favorite asshole right?" wade said in a playful voice behind me.

"Always" I replied smiling at him nudging him in the shoulder as he playfully kicked me in the butt. We continue to push and make fun of each other until we made it to the house of wax.

"I don't know what you expect to see in here" I said to wade quietly starting to regret my choice in coming up here. I saw wade fish something out of his pockets and do something to the wall. "It is wax. Like, literally." He said to me excitedly, I scratched the wall and felt some of the wax curl under my fingernails but I was a lot less excited than he was.

"You're not going to go in there are you?" I asked him when he opened the door even though there was a clear closed sign next to it.

"Yeah" he whispered excitably like a kid at Christmas poking his head around the door to see if anyone was in there. We walked into the museum when we saw it was empty "Doesn't closed mean 'I don't want you in here'?" I said to wade as he played around with some of the wax stuff. "Relax. I just wanna take a quick look" I looked around cautiously to see if there was anyone in any of the other rooms "hello? Anybody in here? See relax car were fine" hmm funny I don't feel like relaxing in a frigin wax museum.

"How cool is this? Everything in her is wax. The floor, the walls. Look at this" wade said pointing at a table thing "this is wax" he declared again. "Hm yeah. Cool. Awesome" I really didn't want to be here. "Who are these people supposed to be?" I shrugged "I don't know" I didn't care more like "aren't there supposed to be famous people in a wax museum, I don't recognize this guy" he said pointing to a wax version of a man looking like he's having fun, creepy.

I looked around at all the wax people and then some newspaper pages caught my eye "Trudy opens house of wax. Trudy's wax carvings are a hit at the state fair. Trudy and husband are expecting first child." I looked at wade "since when is a wax sculptor a celebrity?" he started to walk over to me saying "I don't know. Small town I guess." Ironic. "That's right. You like small towns" I said to him a little bit sarcastically. He smiled knowingly "I didn't say I wasn't gonna like New York I just said that I haven't made a decision yet. I still have time, all right?" I just smiled at him putting on my sweet voice hoping to sway him "well, I'd really like you to be there with me."

"Oh no, there's a fire. Help me Carly. I'm melting. My skirts gonna catch fire. My legs are burned" I heard wade say in a high pitched voice behind me, I turned around to see him with a lighter next to the wax ballerinas skirt I ran over and knocked his hand out of the way before he could melt it "cut it out please" I checked on the wax ballerina to make sure that he hadn't burned it too bad. "You're my hero" he said again in the high pitched voice. "That's not cool wade!"

"Hey car, there's a dog for you" wade said walking over to the wax dog "hey, puppy. You a little wax dog too? What's up dog?" he bend down to touch the wax dog when it jumped up and barked at him making him shout Jesus! And fall over. I laughed at him as the dog ran off and wade looked at me and said "yeah haha, laugh it up" with a small pout on his lips "what's a dog doing in here anyway"

I looked at all the little wax things on the counter, they were all like hybrids of stuff like a woman's head and chest on a lizards Body, I looked on the Bottoms of all the sculptors and they all had the same name 'Vincent'. I turn to see wade playing on the piano "this Vincent guys quite the artist" I said to him raising my eyebrows "yeah, I think this Vincent guy needs therapy" he said back to me mockingly. We walked into a room which looks like a dining area "I mean, look how detailed this is. Tell me this doesn't look real" he said to me holding us a wax carrot this did look very real.

"I don't really care, I mean. Not that its bad but everything made out of wax? Don't you think that's a little weird" I asked him walking into the dining area seeing the flame from his lighter go out. "those aren't wax" he said looking in the corner of the room pointing out two old dusty high chairs but only one name could be seen, again it was Vincent.

"oh whatever" I blew my hair out of my face, walking over to a mirror on the wall and rubbed all the cobwebs off of it so I could see my reflection the thing I didn't count on seeing however was somebody else's, this person looked freaky like half of their face was melted, I gasped looking at the window I saw in the mirror "What? What is it?" wade asked me hurriedly. "I just saw someone" I told him pointing to the window. "It was probably just a wax thing" he told me calmly. "No, no. I wasn't a wax thing. It was moving and it was freaky looking" I said looking at the window still hoping it wouldn't come back. "I'll go check it out" wade said starting to walk to the front door.

"Wade, where are you going? Don't leave me here" I begged him not wanting to be left alone in this place. "Wade, come on" I tried leaving too but he pushed me back inside telling me to say put while he went to check it out. I shut the door behind me and looked at all the sculptors warily. I walked to what looked like a kitchen area to see if there was anyone in there but as I looked around I heard something so I moved closer to the window and waited for the sound to stop. Suddenly I heard a bang come from the window and I whirled around to see a wax figure with a disfigured face directly behind me, making me scream, pushing it over breaking it, that's when I Bolted out of the wax house and into wades arms freaking out "whoa car, what's wrong?" he asked me worriedly holding me in his arms. "This place is freaking me out!" I told him trying to walk as far away from it as I could "calm down. There's no one here." He told me trying to soothe me but I was too freaked out at this point "please, I just wanna go "making him let go of my arms and pulling him along with me "okay. Okay we'll go to the gas station then." He agreed still letting me pull him away from the wax museum, only sparing a look to see if there was anyone actually in the house of wax, as we walked back down the hill to the gas station I began to think about the freaky looking person and if they were actually there and not something that I just saw because I was already freaked out.

* * *

><p>Please review! it would mean a lot to know what you think about the new chapter and any questions you may have :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Here Comes Trouble

So my new chapter is up and ready to be read, please don't hate that i haven't updated in a while I've been having family time since i just had a baby girl! but i will be posting and writing more now hopefully :D Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>We had finally got back to camp and it was starting to get late so we set the tents back up so we could spend yet another night in the middle of nowhere. Me and Paige were looking through some CD's whilst Nick and Dalton were pissing against the tree.<p>

"Oh, dude, I had to pee so bad, man" I heard Dalton say to nick as they were still peeing, nick pushed Dalton shoulder making him nearly fall.

"Come on, dude" he moaned trying not to get any of his pee or nicks for that matter on him. I saw Blake walk up to them and lean forward to talk "Hey, you guys gonna have sex?" both boys look disgusted at what Blake was saying and shook their head slowly. "What?" Dalton shouted shocked I laughed to myself at the look on his face.

"Because me and Paige are. So you three go pick them up" Blake told them cockily. I turned to Paige who was still looking at her CD's oblivious to what Blake was saying, either that or she just didn't care. I put the CD's down and looked at the boys who were still talking

"So have you decided to tell him about it or not?" I asked her bluntly she turned to me with a questioning look on her face, so I nodded to her belly. She turned her head to Blake to see if he had heard or seen what we were talking about.

"No not yet and to be honest I don't want to, I mean Carly's pushing me to but I just think about what if he doesn't want it or what life will be like after we have the baby"" Paige looked confused but reading between the lines all I can hear is me me me. She doesn't want to be stuck with a baby on her own and she doesn't want the baby to 'ruin' her life.

I got up sighing "you have to do what you want to do Paige but I'd do it soon, you're going to start showing and he'll be pissed if you keep it from him until then" she looked up at me sadly and looked as if she was going to say something but Blake walked over and she quickly wiped away the tear she had in her eyes.

"Hey, Paige" he said to her and nodded to me, she looked at him and smiled "Yeah?"

Blake pointed in nicks direction "Nick, Dalton and Ash are gonna go get them" I looked at nick confused "Are we?" at the same time I heard Paige say "Why? We can go" she got up and stood next to me.

Blake shrugged like a child "Oh, baby. Come on, I'm tired of driving" he pouted and I snorted making them all look at me "Yeah i'm sure sleep was the first thing on your mind" I turned to Paige and gave her a small hug and whispered in her ear "Don't forget what I said" she nodded at me and we all walked over to Blake's car. I saw nick hold his hand out for the car keys but Blake just laughed at him "Why don't you let my man drive" he told nick and dropped the keys into Dalton hands who was looking like Christmas had come early "Really?" he said shocked but soon smiled seeing the look on nicks face. "You heard him. Move." he said to us, I raised my eyebrow and smirked knowing that nick was about to put a world of hurt on him somehow.

Dalton looked at me suspiciously until nick grabbed his nipple and twisted "Give me the damn keys" he said slowly and held out his hand, Dalton started to breathe heavily from the pain and reached out to give nick the keys. "Okay. Very slow. Thank you" when nick let go of Dalton nipple he got in the car and Dalton turned to me with a sad face rubbing his 'poorly' parts. "You knew he was going to do that" I started nodding and laughing "Yeah" I got into the backseat and heard Dalton mumble "Mean" under his breath. Nick turned on the car "So where are we going?" I asked whilst he was fiddling with the GPS "some town not far from here called Ambrose. I looked out of the window and saw nothing but trees and dirt. _I can't wait to go home._

I don't think this is cool, just coming in like this" Carly said nervously watching the door of the garage as wade looked through the fan belts, they had made it from the House of Wax and to the town but Bo was still nowhere in sight and wade didn't want to wait anymore.

"What? Look, the door was unlocked" wade pointed to the door acting like they were doing nothing wrong " He said he'd be half an hour, he's been 45 minutes. I'm sure he won't mind" he said trying to ease Carly's nerves.

You know, if your brother and his yes man hadn't come along we would've fit with Blake. None of this would've happened"

Carly sighed tiredly having heard this rant one too many times "Once again, that's not my fault"

"I don't understand his beef with me. I've tried to be cool with him, his own girlfriend is cool with me and she's got bigger issues than he has" Wade told Carly desperate to understand why nick still treats him like shit.

" Nick's got beef with everybody. You just can't take it personally" she told him encouragingly, It hurt her so much to think that the love of her life and her twin brother couldn't get on even for his sake. Ashley once told her that its because nick's just being the older brother but Carly believe he's just turned into a massive asshole.

"Yeah, I guess" wade shrugged still looking through the fan belts.

Nick and I always used to stick together,and then when we were in junior high and Nick would get into trouble here and there and our parents would always, like compare us. I was the good twin and Nick was the evil twin, as he likes to say. He kind of got this image. He totally played it up as if that's what he had to be or something" Carly was always upset at the fact that people always compared the two, she and nick were definitely two different people. She looked outside and saw that the sky was already turning a dark blue, night was falling. She grimaced "It's already getting dark. I hate the winter." she muttered to herself and wade but mostly herself.

"He's got everything but a 15 -inch. I'll just have to use a 16-inch. I'll just have to make it work somehow" wade grabbed the 15 inch pissed that the guy has everything except the one thing that he needs it's almost as if fate made it this way. A voice at the door made both Carly and Wade jump "You plan on stealing that?" Bo's southern voice drawled.

No. We didn't know how much longer you were gonna be and, you know, we didn't wanna interrupt again." Wade told him awkwardly "I left you money on the counter, but you don't have the right size. You don't have any 15 -inches" he said holding up the fan belt. Bo looked at him and said "I do at the house" but he still didn't look happy, Carly looked between Wade and Bo and tried to straighten out the misunderstanding "I hope you're not getting the wrong idea that we're in here" she said to Bo sweetly. He looked at her and smiled "No, it's okay" he stopped to take the money off of the counter.

"Does that cover it?" wade asked him hoping they could just get the fan belt and leave. Bo looked at him "It's close enough" he then turned his eyes to Carly "Why don't we get the one you need? It's only a couple of blocks"

She nodded still smiling, her mother always taught her to be polite even to strangers plus this guy had just buried someone he probably needs the company right now "Yeah, all right" they both stepped forward but wade didn't move "You keep fan belts at your house?" he asked Bo suspiciously wondering why he would do that when he has a perfectly good garage.

"I get things delivered there when I'm not here. If you wanna hold on to the 16

that's fine by me." he smirked at Wade "No, no, no. It's okay." Carly jumped in wanting to go home as much as wade did. They all walked outside when wade spoke up "Hey, you mind if I use your restroom real fast?"

Bo kind of stuttered as if he wasn't expecting that and couldn't think of anything to say. "Oh, up at the house. That one's out of order." wade looked even more suspicious but had to carry on for carlys sake she'll just think he's being jealous or crazy. "All right" they carried on walking in silence following wade up to his house. Wade remembered the poster he had saw in the town and tried to break the silence "So is it too late to sign Carly up for that beauty pageant?" Carly looked at Wade and laughed knowing his sense of humor.

"Now, unfortunately it is, because you would've won hands down" he told her charmingly making her blush "Thank you" Wade felt the jealousy bubbling in him but put it aside knowing they would be out of here soon and will never see Bo again so he tried to change the subject.

"That house of wax is pretty cool" Bo looked at Wade in surprise although Wade was unsure why "You went inside?" Bo asked sharply, Carly and Wade were taken back by his tone " Yeah. Yeah, it was unlocked, so, you know..." Wade muttered trailing off.

"Everything seems to be unlocked around you, now don't it?" Bo sneered a wade a little before putting a kinder tone on for Carly "Yeah, people used to come to see it from miles away and Trudy was the main...I guess "artist" is the appropriate word" he told them he had a little bit of sadness in his voice. Carly felt bad maybe it was family to him "What about Vincent?" she asked tentatively not wanting to upset him, he looked shocked at what she had said so she explained to him "I saw his name on a lot of the work"

Bo nodded and continued "He was one of Trudy's boys" Bo's answer was short but Carly wanted to know more, she was intrigued by the story.

"They still around?" she asked eager to know more, Wade gave her a look as to ask her to stop being nosy but she didn't acknowledge him.

"No, no. It's a horrible story. Trudy's husband, Doc Sinclair, he was a doctor in the big city until he got his license revoked for doing surgeries on the side.

Stuff that, you know, most doctors wouldn't dare do. So he moved him and Trudy out here to Ambrose...made a fresh start with his medical practice... and, you know, Trudy really found her calling with that whole wax-sculpture thing" He told them as they passed the house of wax "It was her dream to do something really incredible here. And then she had a couple kids,picket fence."

Wade looked at Bo confused "What's horrible about that?" Wade would love to get Carly into his hometown and have kids of their own. The whole white picket fence deal but she was set on New York.

"Trudy got a cyst in her brain. She just started rotting away. Couldn't work no more, and she went crazy. Things got so bad that Doc Sinclair finally had to strap her to the bed. The whole town could hear her screaming. Dr. Sinclair was so depressed that he couldn't save her...he blew his head right off." Bo told them this story in a sad voice but still looked totally unaffected by it.

"That's terrible" Carly said to him sadly, pitying the Sinclair family. She thought it was awful for the family to have to go through that.

"It was worse for the boys, left alone like that. They both ended up in foster homes. Hey, why don't you two hop in. I'll go get the fan belt and I'll give you a ride to your car" Both wade and Carly protested, wade because he didn't want to spend any more time with Bo and Carly because she knew Paige and Blake were picking them up.

"No, actually, we've got friends picking us up where the road's washed out" Carly told Bo kindly, Bo nodded but still looked determined to take them somewhere. "I'll give you a lift. Least I could do for making y'all wait" Carly and Wade looked at each other and could find a reason to say no so they nodded.

"Cool, All right" Bo opened up the door of his truck and Carly jumped in, wade was about to get in after her when Bo stopped him.

"Hey, you need to use the facilities, right?" he said to wade, wade nodded and looked at Carly who just nodded at him. "Yeah. Thanks" Bo lean into the car and looked at Carly "Need to use the can?" he asked her smiling his charming smile, she laughed at him "No, it's okay. I'm fine" he just smiled at her and shut the door.

Wade followed Bo to the house "So where you heading to anyway?" Bo questioned him, surprising wade who was wondering why he was being nice not that Carly wasn't here.

"We're just going to a football game" Wade told him shortly not wanting to tell a complete stranger where they were going or staying.

"The bathroom is right down the hall. Let me get out of this jacket and tie and I'll grab your fan belt." Wade looked to where Bo was pointing and turned to nod at him. "Okay. Thanks" Wade watched Bo climb the stairs never taking their eyes of each other.

I looked out the window of blakes car and shook my head we should have just stayed home, we only came because Blake wanted nick here because he's a 'badass'. I looked at my fingers they were twitching, my adhd was kicking in. I leant forward and started pressing every button that I could reach, Nick and Dalton were looking at me, Nick's was a knowing look and Dalton's was worried they both knew what was happening and knew how bad it gets.

"Just let me drive, bitch. He gave me the keys, man" I heard Dalton say to nick as nick grabbed my hand but my mind was still running fast, I stopped pressing when I heard what Dalton said and turned to him smiling.

"Yeah, because he thinks nick's the one who stole the car and crashed it" I told him in a friendly tone, I felt nick squeeze my hand. He was thankful that I believed it wasn't i'm when no one else would. I felt more calm now but still turned back to the buttons to keep me occupied Blake would probably kick my ass if I broke it but would he rather me trash the whole car?

"Whatever. You didn't have to cover for me, dude" Last year Dalton stole a car and took it joy riding, he was drunk obviously. Nick found out about it and covered for him and got sent to jail after resisting arrest. It was the worst couple of months but I didn't blame Dalton everyone makes mistakes.

"Your jacket's clean, all right? Mine's already got plenty of stains on it. One more's not gonna make a difference" there was a long awkward silence, I looked at the GPS the little arrow wasn't even on the road anymore it was like we were driving towards a ghost town. I pressed the buttons on the GPS to see if it was a glitch but it wasn't " Where the hell is this place? Town's not even on the GPS" I told the boys they both looked at the screen and frowned.

"That's weird" _no shit..._

Carly sighed as she saw it was even darker than before she was wondering what was taking them both so long she saw the radio and tried to get it to work but it was broken. Carly looked around and got out the car to stretch her legs she walked up the stairs and leant against the wall crossing her arms. As Carly looked out in the darkness the hairs on her arms stood on end when she saw the truck that she had just been sitting in was missing a headlight, just like the truck that Ashley had broke. Carly grabbed her cell and rang Blake hoping that he was close "_Hey, it's Blake. You know what to do" _ frustrated and scared she left a voice mail.

"Guys, where the hell are you? Remember the truck that came to the campsite last night? I think we just ran into him"

before she could say anything else the front door opened and Bo stepped out, without wade. Carly hid her phone behind her back and noticed Bo was alone.

"Where's Wade?" she asked shakily, hoping that he was ok and was about to come out of the house any minute so they could get the hell out of Ambrose.

Bo looked confused for a minute "Oh, he's not out here? Guess he's still in the bathroom, then" he smirked walking down the stairs, he was holding a box full of car stuff.

"I got the fan belt. You're not in a hurry, are you? Because I wanted to load

the truck up with some stuff first" Carly knew something wasn't right she panicked and jumped back into the truck locking all the doors.

Bo came by the window looking confused again "What are you doing?" he asked innocently but Carly could see right through it and stayed where she was "waiting for Wade"

Bo threw the box of car parts and started circling the truck "Open the damn door. This is my truck" he laughed lightheartedly. Carly was getting more scared by the second and was praying for wade to come and help her. Bo was pulling at the door handles still trying to get into his truck.

"Hey, what is the matter with you? If you don't open this door, I'm gonna call the cops" but Carly knew different she knew Bo wasn't as Innocent and nice as he's putting on. She new he was the man from the campsite but she didn't know what he wanted from them.

"You're the guy from the campsite" Bo's face changed into something evil looking when he realized she had figured out who he was, he started to slam his hand and elbows into the window trying to get to Carly. He finally broke the window and grabbed carlys legs whom was still shouting for Wade.

"What are you doing? Get out of the truck. Stop it. I'm just trying to help you.

Give me the keys. Hey. Hey. Stop it, or I'm calling the cops"

In the midst of being grabbed Carly dropped her phone whilst trying to keep a hold on the car seat, Bo grabbed both of her legs and tried to pull her through the broken window. Carly remembered that the keys were still in the ignition and started the truck, she pulled the truck into reverse and pushed the pedal with one had and steered with the other. The truck backed up fast but Bo still had a hard grip on her legs she broke hard and Bo tumbled down the grassy bank she pulled her legs back through the window breathing hard.

Carly put the truck back into drive and slammed her foot on the pedal she could hear the wheels squealing and the smell of burning rubber entered her nose, the truck was stuck,she couldn't see Bo anymore, but just because she couldn't see him doesn't mean he's not there as she pulled the button to turn the lights on Bo slammed on the hood of the truck making Carly scream in surprise.

She opened the small window behind her and climbed out of it and into the back of the truck tripping over things as she goes, Carly doesn't even look back as she runs as fast as she can.


End file.
